The End
by Pikapokemon101
Summary: The world has met with a terrible fate- the Zombie Apocalypse has come to life: and has come to wipe the existence of mankind. Rayn Reins is your typical girl living a normal school life. But the world flips upside down into a horror movie, and everyone she's known is all dead..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I had to keep running.

Teeth chattering. Hands shaking. Mind throbbing.

They were catching up fast. Or was it me slowing down? My vision was blurred, I didn't know if they were actually close, or far. A rancid smell washed over my face, and I felt breathing on my neck. Perspiration formed on my forehead.

I screamed as a fleshy hand grasped my shoulder, sinking their rotted teeth into my soft, pale flesh. The last thing I saw was my friends running up to my dead body.

-End of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed loudly as my mom stumbled down the stairs. "Did you eat breakfast?" she asked casually, brushing herself off. Checking the clock, she frowned. "If you didn't, you better hurry. You'll be late for the bus!" "Mom, I'm fine. I was just about to head out, anyway." Nodding silently, she ushered me to the door. Picking up my bag, I went out into the cold winter air. "Have a good day at school!" she called, shutting the door to keep the below-zero temperatures from penetrating the warmth of the house.

Waiting at the bus stop, I took out my smartphone and watched the news using my television app. _"Local passerby have been murdered left and right. One bystander is here to give us the scoop-" _

***HONK HONK***

"Dammit!" I muttered, going through the double yellow bus doors and to my usual seat. Pulling out my phone again, I only caught the last few words of the news.

_"-they're zombies! Corpses of the dead... have become undead."_

I gasped. _Wait, what?!_

* * *

I boarded off the bus with all the other students, with a bit of what looked like a face of panic. My friend Rythe walked up to me, concern dotted on her face. "Rayn, are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. I delicately whacked it away. "I... I'm fine," I muttered, walking up the steps of the school. Rythe tagged close behind. "Pfft. If you say so. Anyway, O.M.G. Did you watch the news?" I froze. "Uh..." I didn't know what to say. But she continued anyway. "It was like, no pants day. I mean, seriously! I totally missed out- Drue could've hit on me." I coughed awkwardly to hide my relief. _She didn't mention the murders. Whew.  
_Dancing around me, we opened our lockers and threw our bags inside. Tapping on her phone, Rythe glanced over at me. "Well, I gotta get to class. See you later, Rayn." "See ya."

I grabbed my blue binder, heading to the room labeled _'French - Room 144'. _Walking in and taking my seat, I slouched back into my seat and took notes as the French teacher rambled on about _masculine _and _feminine _words.

***TIME LAPSE 2 HOURS***

"Bored. So very bored," Rythe muttered next to me, gnawing on her apple. Taking a bite out of my sandwich, I raised an eyebrow at her. "So the boredom returns. Tch. Luke. I am your father. Now come to the dark side... we have cookies."  
Snickering profusely, I chucked a cookie at her and she caught it between her teeth. "Yum! Yep, totally going to the dark side." Laughing, Willow and Alicia glanced at us, looking at each other and face palming. It wasn't until we heard a crash from the direction of the window when we stopped laughing.

Everyone screamed. Malicious growling was heard. I widened my eyes in fear and horror, slowly turning to Rythe. She looked frozen solid, eyes fixed on something. "Rythe?" I asked, prodding her arm gently. She shakily pointed at something. I turned to look, but I wish I hadn't- it was a humanoid with rotting flesh- a carcass itself. But it was slowly creeping toward us. A zombie.  
I tried to push Rythe away, but her feet were frozen to the ground. "Rythe. Come on, run! It's getting closer-"  
My sentence was interrupted midway as someone- Rythe- let out a bloodcurdling scream, the zombie's teeth sinking into her flesh.

**Well, the first chapter is up! Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for the shortness, it was basically a filler to let you know their normal routine and what this story is going to be based off of- the zombie apocalypse. Reviews are greatly appreciated! -Pika**


	3. Chapter 2

"Rythe!" I screeched, but I knew it was too late. She let out silent screams as her body shook with pain, falling to the floor. I couldn't stop and grieve, though, for the zombie was coming for me next. I yelped, dashing away through the double doors of the lunchroom and through the forest. If I could recall, I don't remember seeing many get out alive. Running past multiple leafless trees, I left only a trail of tears behind me, running away for a safe haven. My home.

* * *

_Finally, _I thought, jumping over my yard fence and entering my house. "Mom? Dad?" I called, my voice echoing throughout the empty-feeling house. I looked down at puddles of red as I approached up the stairs. "H-Hello?" Following the trail of blood, I stopped at two bodies laying on the ground- decapitated. When I turned them over, the faces I saw looked very familiar. "Mom.. dad?" I whispered. Shuddering, my eyes narrowed darkly. "Those zombies are going to pay!" I screeched, my voice full of pain and rage.  
Feet banging down the stairs, I grabbed a backpack and went to the kitchen, looking in the knife cabinet and grasping my hand around the biggest butcher knife I could find. Going to the fridge, I plucked out two apples, some sandwich material, and an enlarged bottle of water. Throwing it all into my bag, I went upstairs again, into my room. I packed a few changes of clothes and some tampons. Coming across a gold framed family photo, I held back tears, planning to bring it with me as well. Last but not least, I pulled my phone from the charger. Debating for a moment, I took the charger as well. Who knows, I may find an outlet somewhere. Taking one hopefully-not-last-look at my room, I darted out the bedroom door, sliding down the spiral staircase railing. Farewell mother, father. I pray you do not suffer the same fate as the others by becoming..." I bit my lip. "Undead." And with the picture in my hand clutched tightly, I went out through the glass sliding door and into the light.

* * *

White snow... snow is not red. What is red? Red blood..

Images flash through my mind like a bullet train as I go deeper into the forest. Not looking where I was going, my face collided with a tree. "Ouch! Grr, stupid tree," I growled, holding my wounded cheek tenderly. It wasn't until it started raining apples when I looked up to see a brown-haired girl with a fearful, cautious look on her face. She was at the top of a tree, pelting apples at me. _So that was the source of the raining apples.  
_"Zombie! It's a zombie! Die, die, DIE!" I looked to a lower branch after dodging a couple apples, spotting another girl, this one having short blue-black hair. She looked like she was going to face palm. "Azzy, that's not a zombie! Stop!" But the girl named Azzy didn't hear the blue-black haired girl, and they broke off a branch from the tree, flinging it like a boomerang.. right at me. "Ahh!" I screamed, running hopelessly in circles. The girl on the lower branch attempted to grab the flying branch before it hit me, but she missed... falling down with it. "Elaine! No! The zombie will eat you! NO!"  
'Elaine' fell on top of me, and we both collapsed with an _'oof'_. I winced, practically paralyzed by the impact. The girl got off of me, brushing herself off. "Heh, thanks for being a cushion," she thanked, a grin plastered on her face. The girl named Azzy gracefully jumped down a few branches before landing in front of me, jabbing my arm with a stick repeatedly. "Die zombie, die! Die, die, di-" she paused for a moment. "You aren't a zombie, are you." Me and the blue-black haired girl both shook our heads. I groaned at the movement. "Geez," I muttered, turning to 'Elaine'. "Lose some weight, will you? With your fatass on top of me, zombies would probably want you more than me with all that fat!" I meant it as a joke, but she obviously didn't take it that way. "Well excuse me, I was trying to save you from being knocked out, you ungrateful bitch! But either way, you're welcome." Her tone held a bit of sarcasm in it- she knew I was joking, but didn't appreciate the excess humor. "Well guys, let's.. introduce ourselves. I'm Azzlyn, or Azzy for short." "My name is Elaine. Don't wear it out," she muttered, looking away. I blinked innocently, looking at the two. "My name is Rayn, pleased to meet you," I said with a smile. They nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly, Azzy put her hand on her chin and her arm under her elbow; something that looked like a thinking pose. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, snapping out of her five second thinking pose. "Let's all stick together! The more people we have, the more ready we'll be if a zombie shows up." "Sure," I agreed. I didn't like travelling alone anyway. "Let's go, then."

**Yay, prologue and two chapters up in a day! You're welcome, guys. :3 Anyway, hopefully I'll start making longer chapters like this one. I hope you liked the story, and feel free to comment on anything I should fix, or any suggestions! -Pika**


End file.
